


Thiam - The War Is Over

by Booplesnootbunny



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 13,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booplesnootbunny/pseuds/Booplesnootbunny
Summary: [Takes place pretty much a year after the end of 6A.]After winning the fight with the Night Riders, Liam, Mason, and the others have to say goodbye to Scott, Stiles, and Lydia. They're on their own, though there isn't much trouble that they know of that lies ahead. Liam, however has his own problems to deal with.Namely: Theo Raeken.He'd promised Scott that he would keep an eye on the Chimera; things will be rocky at first, but they'll eventually pull through. (Or at least Liam hopes so.)





	1. Chapter 1

Liam walked alongside of Mason as the two headed to lunch. They were halfway through the school day, and Liam couldn't help but feel the ache in his heart; Hayden had broken it off with him and left for reasons she had refused to tell him. Not only that, but Liam missed seeing Scott, Stiles, and Lydia at school. It was different, and a different he didn't appreciate. 

"Corey and I are gonna have a date tonight," Mason said excitedly, breaking the silence. Liam turned to him and nodded, trying to be supportive, but his mind kept drifting. "We're gonna go out to eat, then go back to my house and see a movie, and- Liam? Are you listening?" Liam jumped as Mason nudged him. 

"Oh, yeah- no. Sorry." He gave a sheepish smile. "You lost me at date," Liam joked. "Sorry, I just can't help wondering if we really won... if we're really... gonna be okay." Liam sighed and shook his head. "Am I being stupid?" 

"Dude. You're a werewolf," Mason said with a breath of laughter. "I don't think things are ever gonna be okay, but it's okay. 'Cause we got each other. And I trust that if we're ever in the need of help, Scott and the others are gonna come to us." Mason gave Liam a pat on the shoulder as the two entered the cafeteria. Together, they got in line to get their lunches; once done, they went and sat at their usual table, eating in silence. Not too long later, Corey was coming over to them with his own lunch in hand.

"Hi," he greeted them brightly, with a smile. Liam responded with a nod as he bit into his apple,  Mason replied with an equally bright,"Hey!" They continued to eat in silence, the sounds of the other students filling in that silence so that they were still comfortable and not awkward while they ate. 

Liam suddenly felt a chill up his spine, a feeling of being watched coming upon him. He glanced over his shoulder, brows furrowed, but no one really seemed to be focusing any special attention on him. He shifted in his seat, feeling rather antsy, but when Mason and Corey gave him questioning looks, he simply shook his head; he was probably just paranoid. The big fight hadn't been that long ago, after all, so the thought seemed logical. He continued to eat his lunch, doing his best to ignore the feeling. Finally, the bell rang and everyone began to quickly disperse to head to their next classes. 

Liam still felt like he was being watch and, as he was leaving the cafeteria, following not that far from behind Mason and Corey, he looked over his shoulder once again. 

His blood ran cold when his gaze met with a pair of glowing golden ones in the shadows just beyond the cafeteria windows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayeee, my first Teen Wolf fanfic! Sorry if its not that great, even I don't like my own writing style thing... Anyway! I hope you liked the first chapter! Who knows if I'll update.... ￣▽￣


	2. Chapter 2

"Liam, are you okay?" Liam's head turned in a snappish movement to look at Mason and Corey, who had stopped walking and was looking back at him worriedly. Liam opened his mouth to tell his friends what he'd seen, but when he looked back to see if the eyes were still there, they had disappeared. He felt an uneasy stir in his stomach, then said,"Yeah, sorry, I... thought I had seen something weird outside... It's nothing," he quickly said. "We should hurry before we're late." He scurried past the two and sped walked through the halls, still feeling unnerved, though he did his best to shake the feeling away, insisting it was just his paranoia. 

Still, Liam wasn't sure if he was quite ready to drop it. Setting it aside for when he actually had time, he hurried to class. 

***

Liam's eyes drifted around the classroom as the lesson went on. He wasn't entirely sure what was being taught; he was having trouble paying attention the past few weeks. He'd forgotten about the eyes he'd seen- for now, anyway- but was reliving the memories of the Ghost Riders and how they had almost died to Mr. Douglas. His lip slightly curled at the memory of their Nazi werewolf teacher. Hayden had seemed much too fond of him when they'd first walked into his class with no knowledge of what he was really capable of. 

He sighed inwardly and faced forward, pushing the memory of Hayden, the Ghost Riders, Mr. Douglas- everything aside and tried to pay attention though to no avail. He grit his teeth and tried. 

Tried. 

Tried. 

He felt his claws dig into his palms. He quickly cast a glance towards Corey, who was in the same class and tried to catch his gaze, but Corey didn't turn to him at all. Liam felt his heart begin to race as he felt the blood drip down his clenched fists. He placed them below his desk on his lap and took in slow, deep breaths, trying to calm down, but the stress was beginning to get to him.'Stop it, Liam, you can't expose yourself like this!,' he mentally scolded himself. 

"You should calm down." 

Liam froze and his head shot up, eyes round. No one but the teacher was speaking, and Liam doubted anyone had said anything to begin with. Or at least no one in the class. He looked around, trying to pinpoint where the voice had come from; it had sounded so familiar, but he couldn't quite place who it was. 

"You look nervous." 

There it was again, sounding much more mocking this time. Liam's frown deepened, his claws digging in further. 

"Maybe you should stop that. You wouldn't want anyone seeing those bloody hands of yours, now would you?" 

Liam instantly looked down at his hands and saw them dribbled with his own blood, seeping into his pants, which were, fortunately, black, though he could feel the thick stickiness of the blood already on his skin underneath the fabric. He quickly pulled his hands out of fists and wiped the blood off on his pants, the wounds healing relatively fast. 

"Wow, you took my advice. I'm touched." 

"Who are you?" Liam hissed under his breath. The girl beside him must've heard him, for she gave him a weird look. Liam gave an awkward look back, pretending he hadn't said anything. 

"Don't remember me? Well, who did you happen to bring back from hell because your sorry asses couldn't do things without me, oh, I don't know, months ago?" 

Liam felt the hairs on his neck stand as a name flooded into his mind. 

"I see you let that sink in." 

Theo Raeken.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who leaves such nice comments. They mean so much to me and motivate me to write more and update. ≧▽≦ Again, thank you so much! Sorry if this chapter seems a bit more of a filler by the way, I wrote certain parts at multiple different times so it might seem a bit jumbled or rushed. ;v;

How could he have forgotten his promise to Scott?! Liam was internally shouting at himself. He had been so stupid. How could he have done this? Because of him, Theo had probably killed, like, twenty people by now, and Liam was the one who was supposed to be watching over him. Making sure his hand was no longer bloody, Liam raised his hand, quickly excusing himself to the bathroom. He sped through the hallway and burst into the bathroom, then washed his hands, wiping away the small, dried stains of blood, still pissed with himself. 

"Oh, don't be so hard on yourself. I promise I haven't killed anyone." 

Liam scowled. Of course he could still hear Theo. Theo was probably going to torment him, but never show himself, the coward. 

"I'm not afraid you, jackass," Liam snarled. He dried his hands against his shirt and crossed his arms. "Where are you?" 

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Why else would I ask?"

"No need to be so snarky-"

"Where are you?!"

"Closer than you think."

"It was you who I saw, wasn't it? 

"I don't know what you're talking about." 

"Oh, don't play stupid-" 

"I have to go. See you around, Dunbar." 

A scowl found itself on Liam's face. "What- no! I want answers as to why you're stalking me!" There was no response, meaning Theo was gone or he was just ignoring Liam, and Liam didn't appreciate either option. He let out a huff of annoyance, then headed out of the bathroom and back into class. When he sat back down at his desk did Corey give him a questioning look. "Later," Liam mouthed and Corey gave the slightest of nods. 

Liam leaned forward, his elbows leaning against the desk, using his hands to prop up his head and he stared blankly ahead. Who knew what Theo was up to. If he did anything (like murder someone- oh God, Liam hoped it wasn't anything like that, though he didn't doubt Theo wouldn't do such things...) the blame would be put on Liam. He needed to find help. 

Sure, he had Mason and Corey, but the three of them couldn't solve everything alone. Then again, Scott and Stiles had solved a lot of things with just the two of them... 

No. They had had Lydia, Malia, Kira, so many others willing to help.

Did it matter? They were so smart, they could easily control Theo, Liam bet. His heart sank just thinking about it. He was so useless. He wasn't as great or mighty as the others were.

He would never be. 

Who would want to help him anyway? He was expected to be just as good as Scott since he was his beta.

Maybe Parrish. He was cool. Kind of freaky though. The whole hellhound thing made Liam a bit unnerved. He'd have to ask Mason his thoughts. 

Or maybe Chris Argent could be help. No, he was too mysterious and the fact that he's a hunter didn't help. Scott definitely trusted him, but Liam couldn't help but wonder if he would ever turn against them. The thought made Liam shudder. 

Frustrated with himself for not knowing many people, Liam held back an angry sigh. Perhaps Corey and/or Mason knew other people. Should he even tell them about Theo? Maybe they forgot. Probably not, but there was still a chance, right? The bell startled Liam, causing him to jump in his seat. He quickly gathered his things and waited for Corey, and the two left the classroom together. 

"What's wrong?" Corey immediately demanded. 

"Who do you think we should ask for help if, like... something happens?" Liam asked after a moment of thinking his words out. "Something supernatural, I mean." 

"Scott." Corey's answer was so straightforward and confident, but Liam shook his head. 

"But we can't always depend on him. Besides, he's trying to start a career and its not like he can always drive over just for us." 

"I think he would. I trust him-" 

"Im not saying I don't!" Liam objected defensively. 

"I know you're not," Corey said calmly. "Is there any specific reason as to why you're asking?" 

"No," Liam replied quickly, glancing away, but he knew Corey could tell he was lying. "Nothing worth mentioning that I can't handle," he added in a mutter. "We should hurry." 

"We still have lots of time, though!" 

Liam ignored Corey and rushed away. He really needed to step up as a leader.


	4. A/N

Djdhjakamz. 

 

Okay so I kind of feel like I should change this bc of the new episodes?? Like, should I rewrite it to match and be accurate?? I don't know. What do you guys think? (ಥ _ ಥ)


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone for their feedback and comments. I love reading comments bc it makes me feel less lonely, rip. Lmao, thank you all for reading though. 

Corey's P.O.V.

 

"We still have lots of time, though!" Corey blinked, confused, as he watched Liam basically sprint off ahead. Something was obviously wrong with him, but he hadn't even given Corey time to ask any further questions. With a small sigh, he continued to head to class, meeting up with Mason on the way. 

"Hey, how was Physics?" Mason asked brightly. "Just two more classes until we end the day!" 

"It was fine for me, but I don't think I could say the same for Liam. Something seems to be bothering him." Corey glanced at Mason, then back forward to dodge someone else rushing past him. "You're his best friend, right? He's more likely to tell you if something is wrong rather than me, so you should talk to him." 

"And say what?" Mason gave a crooked smile. "I can't just bombard him with questions." Corey fell silent; that's kind of what he had been doing, and he'd actually been expecting it to work. 

"I don't know what to do," he admitted after a moment,"but you know him better than I do-"

"What if nothing's even wrong?"

"Trust me, something is wrong. You haven't seen how he's acting yet." Corey raised his brows, giving a tight lipped look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, this is more of a filler chapter. It was supposed to be more, but I stopped writing it at the start because I was busy and I never got back to it... After I stopped, I ha forgotten where this chapter was supposed to go... But now that I'm just sitting in a hospital waiting room, I have more time to write so expect another chapter hopefully soon if I don't procrastinate. 


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's that chapter.... hhhhhh.....

Liam's P.O.V.

The school day was finally ending, and Liam couldn't be more relieved. He just had to sit through this last class and he could go home and relax. After his talk with Corey, him and Mason had been badgering Liam non-stop. As much as he loved his friends, Liam wasn't sure he was ready to confide his worries to them. 

The entire rest of the day, however, he kept recalling Stiles' words. He remembered how he had told him that Mason would be there to save his ass every time he would need it. Maybe he should tell him...

No. It was okay, nothing to be worried about. 

His worries said otherwise. 

Ugh. He was way too conflicted. 

Liam shook his head slightly and faced forward, wanting to focus on class- they weren't doing much, but you never know- though, like his other classes, he struggled to. Being in the same class as Corey and Mason, he accidentally caught Mason's gaze, and Mason gave him a concerned look, his smile far from his normal, happy smile. Liam forced a smile, but he knew that Mason could very easily see through him. Great. He would probably be interrogated once more after school. 

The bell rang, suddenly, startling him. He quickly stood up, snatching his backpack up from beside his chair. He glanced over his shoulder as he exited the classroom, feeling rather guilty for wanting to ditch Mason and Corey. 

It was okay. He had a good reason to! Not entirely satisfied with his own reasonings, Liam left the classroom in a rush. His mind was no longer racing as it had before, mostly remaining blank. He barely even noticed when he bumped into someone until they grabbed him by the shoulder, stopping him. 

"Liam, hey."

Liam blinked, surprised to see Brett Talbot staring down at him with a small smirk on his face. 

"Brett. You're here.... why...?"

"I wanted to check in on you. Have you had any breakdowns yet now that you're in charge?"

"I haven't seen you in months, why come now?" Liam was surprised to hear the bitterness in his own voice. Dang, what was making him so mad? Whatever the reason, it actually felt good to be snappish with someone again. 

"I've been busy, I can't be coming to check in on you every day," Brett scoffed, rolling his eyes. 

"I don't need you to," Liam huffed angrily. "Everything is fine, stop asking question, Jesus fucking Christ."

"Uh, I didn't ask any questions," Brett retorted with an equal amount of scath. "Who pissed you off?"

"Does it even matter?! No, so leave me alone, I don't need your help!" Liam glared up at Brett- God, he was so annoyingly tall- then turned and stormed again, giving him the finger as he did so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, uh, haha, short story long, this is terribly written because Im writing at 6-7 in the morning. Yippee. Sorry....


	7. A/N

I wanted to apologize for the lack of updates. So much is happening and I'll be starting school on the 28th, but with all the registering and stuff, I haven't had to time to update. I'm gonna try and get down as many chapters as i can in my notes so that i can get an updating schedule going on, so, uh.... like, tell me what days would work best for you guys for me up update and I'll decide?? I dunno. If anything, I'll probably choose Thursdays to update, but not until school starts, so there's still time. That aside, I'd like to once again thank everyone who's been reading and giving kudos!! If theres something you'd like to see happen, feel free to comment! I love having comments to read and reply to!


	8. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An actual chapter that's not an author's note?? Don't worry, I'm shook too.

Liam sighed, frustrated, when he heard Brett following him, asking tauntingly,"Who made you all pouty?"

"Leave me alone, Brett," Liam said, turning to face the other, his expression saying he didn't want to deal with any more human interactions. 

"Let's do some practice."

"Wh-what?" Brett's statement caught Liam by surprise, and he gave him a cautious look. 

"Lacrosse practice. You wanna make captain, right? Then you'd better get better than what you can already do." Brett gave that annoying smirk. "Unless you've given up on that."

Liam scowled. 

"You wish," he reorted, glaring determinedly. "Fine. Let's practice." He swept past Brett and headed back into the school, making his way through the halls to the locker room. As he walked down the hall, he was spotted by Mason. 

"Hey!" Liam mentally winced, but have his friend a tight lipped smile. 

"Heeey...," he replied, letting the word drawl out longer than it should've. 

"You okay? Where are you going?" Mason asked. Liam didn't exactly know how to answer the first question; yeah, he was pkay, but, like... not OKAY okay. Every little thing seemed to be making him paranoid. He appreciated Mason's concern, though, so he forced a much kinder smile to try and reassure him. 

"I'm fine. Just gonna get some practice in with Brett," Liam said, giving a thumbs up. 

"Brett?" The corner of Mason's mouth twitched. "Totally hot, eight pack Brett?"

Liam rolled his eyes and gave Mason's shoulder a light punch. "Dude, you're dating Corey."

"Well, it's true-"

"Dunbar, you coming or not?" Liam and Mason both looked towards the end of the hall to see Brett there, arms crossed. 

"Oh, don't be waiting on me, princess," Liam called back sarcastically. He rolled his eyes to Mason and added,"See ya later." Mason nodded, seemingly relieved that Liam was acting better than he had before. The two parted ways and Liam met up with Brett at the end, then, together, they made their way to the locker room. 

When they got there, Liam headed to his locker, flung it open, and dropped his bag on the ground. He quickly stripped out of his shirt and, as he was pulling on his jersey, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Brett watching him. He felt his cheeks flush, and, feeling suddenly self conscious, he turned so his back faced Brett.

Once fully changed, Liam turned back to Brett and picked up his lacrosse stick, the determined look and feeling coming back. "Okay," was all he said. Brett raised a brow, and, with his always annoyingly signature smirk, he led the way out to the field, where Liam planned to beat Brett's ass and make him regret suggesting the practice session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna become the Briam fanfic that no one asked for, but only for a while, I promise. Everything shall be revealed with time.


	9. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to come out earlier (it's 11:00 pm where i am), but i had a massive headache and slept most of the day. D:::

Liam groaned. 

He most definitely did not beat Brett's ass, that was for sure. 

The practice hadn't gone at all as Liam had hoped it would. As soon as they'd started, Liam seemed to have lost any ability to play lacrosse. 

He now lay in the middle of the field, a sweaty mess, his hair all tousled. His lacrosse stick lay next to him, barely in his grip. 

"I give up," he panted as Brett walked over to his, his lacrosse stick held on his shoulders, his hands resting on it. 

"I didn't expect that from someone who spoke so big earlier," Brett sneered. Liam tried to glare at him, but he had no will to even move his facial muscles anymore. He narrowed his eyes as Brett stood over him. "Are you okay?" 

"Just dandy," he said dryly. 

"Are you hurt?"

"Nothing that won't heal."

"Then get up." Brett offered Liam his hand. "Giving up won't make you team captain." Liam wanted to argue, but he couldn't ignore the fact that Brett was right; that annoyed him, but he accepted his hand and hoisted himself back to his feet. 

***

The sun was setting by the time the two agreed it was time they should end their practice. Liam hadn't been able to focus much, so, unfortunately, no improvement seemed to come out of all his suffering. 

They went back into the locker room, and Liam immediately went to the showers, turning one on and letting the cold water hit him, clothes and all. 

"Isn't that uncomfortable?" he heard Brett ask from behind him. Liam glanced over his shoulder to look at him. 

"Nah," was his simple answer. He ran his hands through his now soaked hair, relishing the cool feeling when he heard someone enter the locker room. He immediately turned around and exchanged a look with Brett, the two silently agreeing to investigate. They crept forward, only to be greeted by a startled Mason, Corey trailing behind him. 

"Mason? Corey? What are you guys doing here?" Liam asked, his brows furrowed in confusion. 

"You were gone for a long time, we got worried," Mason explained sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. 

"I thought you guys had a date planned."

"You told him about our date?" Corey asked, looking at Mason. 

"Sorry. He's my best friend, I tell him everything." Mason gave Corey a wincey smile, and Corey rolled his eyes. 

"I'm always out late, I'm fine," Liam scoffed, turning away and walked back to his locker. Mason and Corey followed, and Brett went to where he had put his own belongings. 

"I thought maybe you had finished practice and had gone out to do something stupid." Liam pulled off his jersey and gave Mason a raised brow look, to which Mason replied with,"I have all rights to be concerned, okay?"

"Gee, sorry, mom," Liam snorted. 

Mason looked a bit hurt by Liam's tone, but said,"Sorry." He turned away, adding,"I'll wait outside."

"Just go home, I don't need you waiting on me." Liam tugged his shirt back on, not bothering to look at Mason as he and Corey hesitated, then said a small "Okay," and left, leaving Brett and Liam in silence. 

Liam much appreciated the silence, glad that, for once in his life Brett wasn't speaking. He continued to angrily redress himself in his regular clothing, and, once finished, he snatched up his things, and proceeded to storm out, only to be stopped by someone grabbing his arm. He turned to glare a Brett. 

"What?" he snapped tautly. Brett opened his mouth as though about to say something, then shook his head, letting go of Liam's arm. Liam scowled and turned away once again, finally leaving the school. As he walked further from it, he began to get the feeling that he was being followed, causing him to keep glancing over his shoulder. 

Finally fed up with the nagging feeling, he stopped walking and fully took in his surroundings for anyone, but saw nothing. 

"Looking for someone?" 

Liam jumped at the voice.

Theo. 

He looked around again, not replying, until he finally caught the other's scent. He edged towards it until he was only feet away from none other than troublemaker Theo Raeken.


	10. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is definitely shorter than the rest, and I'm sorry about that. D::: I promise the next one will be longer.

Corey's P.O.V.

"Why was Liam so mad that you were worried about him? I think it was sweet." Corey walked alongside Mason as the two headed back to Mason's house. 

"I don't know," Mason sighed, his shoulders sagging. "He's been getting more and more aggressive these days. Today's been the worst I've seen him yet." Mason shook his head in defeat, and Corey took his hand comfortingly. 

"I'm sure it'll be cleared up soon," he tries to reassure his boyfriend. He wasn't sure if he believed the words himself, but he sure hoped he sounded convincing enough. He hated seeing Mason so upset. "Besides, I think that, if you really care, then it's worth the time. Right?"

"Yeah... you're right." Mason straightened his back and nodded, then turned to smile at Corey. "Thanks, I... I really needed that." Corey smiled back and leaned forward, pulled Mason into a gentle kiss. 

When they pulled away, he said softly,"We'll get through this. Don't worry."

"Not worrying is dangerous when dealing with the supernatural, but I'll try," Mason chuckled. "We never got to that date, I'm sorry-"

"It's okay. I get that you were stressed. It can wait dor another time." Corey smiled again. "There'll be plenty of dates in the future, I hope?"

Mason grinned and gave Corey a small peck on the lips. 

"Guaranteed."

"Good. Then we'd better start doing some research."

"Research?" Mason echoed. "For dates?"

"No, silly." Corey rolled his eyes. "Something's bothering Liam. That's pretty obvious. But... maybe it's some sort of werewolf behavior. It could be dangerous." Corey shrugged as Mason gave a thoughtful look. "I think maybe we should ask around to some helpful resources."

"You mean Chris Argent? 'Cause he kinda scares me..."

"I mean anyone."

Mason nodded slowly as though processing the words and devising a plan. Finally, he said,"Okay. Good idea. Who should we go to first?"

"Deputy Parrish," Corey immediately decided. He hoped that, if anyone knew about this, it could be a hellhound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda just wrote this bc I wanted some cute Corey x Mason moments... this IS relevant to the plot though, i promise. The next chapter will hopefully come out tomorrow bc Im already working on it and it's actually not as terrible as I thought it would be so, uh, look forward to that of you actually like this ff and wait for me to update I guess??


	11. Chapter 9

Liam froze as soon as his gaze landed on Theo. His expression contorted into a glare as he faced the Chimera that had caused far too many problems in the past. 

"Looks like the coward finally decided to show himself," Liam scoffed. 

"Oh, I've shown myself. You've just never been vigilant enough to spot me until now." Theo adjusted his hoodie sleeves, prolonging the already tense silence. Liam felt his claws dig into his palms, the same feeling of irritation from class returning. 

He watched as Theo continued to fiddle with a thread hanging off his hoodie, prepared for any sudden attacks of which he knew Theo was highly capable of. 

"Why're you so angry?" Theo sounded almost amused. "I haven't done anything wrong, have I?"

"I can create a whole list of things you've done wrong." Liam crossed his arms and, much to to his annoyance, Theo did the irritable, and mimicked the stance. 

"That was before." Theo rolled his eyes as though for emphasis. "I'm a new person. I've taken the summer to recollect myself and change." He paused for dramatic effect- it sure as hell worked. "And I have." Liam found himself almost convinced, until he mentally reminded himself that Theo was a skilled liar and could very be deceiving him yet again. 

Before Liam could come up with a retort, however, Theo spoke again. 

"I know you're gonna find it hard to believe me, but you'll have to eventually. We're allies now." Theo took a step forward, causing Liam to instinctively take a step backwards, his eyes flashing with alarm. 

"I trusted you once before, and it was a huge mistake. I brought you back from hell only because we needed your help, but you and I... We both know well that if I could send you back, I'd do it in a snap." Liam ignored the hurt look that crossed Theo's face; it was most likely fake, and he didn't have time to deal with anymore of Theo's lies that would not only hurt others, but kill them, too. 

He waited for Theo to say something, anything, that would give him a good reason to fight, but Theo was silent, very much to Liam's surprise and dismay. Not at all satisfied despite pretty much winning the dispute, Liam gave one final angry snuff and turned away from Theo. As he walked away, he dared a glance over his shoulder. His eyes met with Theo's and he felt a tug of pity. 

God, he looked like a kicked puppy. 

Liam fought the urge to walk back and apologize, instead forcing himself to look forward once more and go back home. 

***

Liam couldn't sleep at all. It was already past midnight and he was still tossing and turning in bed. His thoughts were on his encounter with Theo. Had he been an idiot for just leaving and literally letting Theo go like that? Maybe he should've taken him somewhere where they could contain him. Somewhere like Eichen House. Liam's nose scrunched up at the thought of the place. Okay, maybe not Eichen House, but Liam had his mind set that Theo was up to no good and would surely cause chaos again if someone didn't take action. 

And by "someone," he meant himself. 

It bothered him that he had to constantly remind himself that he had to take charge of things. He had never realized how much he had been depending on Hayden to be there to help him. He still hadn't heard back from her, and it pained him. 

Sitting up in his bed, Liam ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Why did Scott have to graduate? He would handle things much better. Liam shook his head despite hinself, and flopped back down with a defeated huff, staring up at his dark ceiling. He really had to stop doubting himself. It annoyed him. He told this to himself pretty much every morning, but as every day passed, the doubt just grew stronger. It was like... like he was losing himself like he had been lost when he first became a werewolf. 

It was because he had lost Hayden. 

He had lost his anchor. 

Finally annoyed by his own thoughts, Liam snatched his phone and ear buds off his desk beside his her and looked up piano music to try and get himself to sleep. 

It worked for a while, but his mind began to drift off again, until he eventually came back full circle and was thinking of Theo. 

Again. 

Liam sighed. Why was Theo such a reoccurring thought?! He bet it was because he was creating so much stress. Ugh, something seriously had to be done-

Liam jumped as a knock came from his window, distracting him from his thoughts, his eyes flying open as he shot up. He sqinted through the darkness, making out the shape of one- no, two people. He felt freaked out and alarmed until he heard Corey whisper,"Open your window, it's me and Mason." Liam quickly scrambled out of bed and towards the window, opening it to let his friends in, then went to turn on his lamp, flinching at the sudden brightness of it. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice hoarse from not talking for hours. 

"We wanted to check in on you." 

Liam frowned as Mason's obvious weak reply. "Why?" 

"We went around asking about werewolf behavior." Liam was startled by Corey's quick, blunt response, then found himself a bit concerned by his time. 

"Okay, and?" 

Mason and Corey exchanged a look. 

"If you guys are just gonna be staring at each other and not saying anything, you may as well leave. I have sleep to catch up on," Liam said, his voice edged with anger, directing them back towards the window. 

"Okay, okay, sorry." Mason sighed and shook his head. "The most we could find out is that you're losing control of your werewolf power stuff-"

"Why is this about ME?" Liam felt the hairs on his neck stand up as his defense rose. 

"You're acting weird, Liam, we just wanna help," Corey shot back. 

"I don't need 'help!' I need everyone to stop causing me stress and to stop being so nosy!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An extra long chapter?!?!?!?!?! 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Dont get used to it.


	12. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL. FUN FACT: I usually use my phone to write the chapters, but now that Im on my laptop, I've realized how short these chapters are and I'd like to apologize. :'D I'll try and make them longer, but I might panic and rush things. If it ends up looking that way, I might delete chapters OR reedit them to fix them. That said, let's try and make this chapter actually good. :'D

Liam awoke the next day, and memories of kicking Mason and Corey out immediately came back to him. He had basically yelled at them, saying rude things he'd much rather not repeat, but he still had the clear memory of their hurt expressions in his mind. He winced. Either he quickly apologized or he'd lose his (literally) only friends. He grabbed his phone off his desk and unlocked it, checking the time as he did; 10:14 am. 

Shoot.

He was late for school. 

In a panicked daze, Liam scrambled out of bed, tripping over his blanket that wrapped around his ankle, then pulled on what he hoped was clean clothes, then dashed out of his house. Lucky for him, his werewolf speed was able to get him to school in no time, but it didn't change the fact that, oh, I don't know, HE WAS 3+ HOURS LATE. He cursed under his breath; why hadn't Mason come by to wake him up like he usually would?! Oh, yeah. Because Liam had called him some rather nasty things that night. Liam paced around outside until he finally sucked it up - there was no point in sulking anymore - and entered the school, into the office area. He was greeted by an unhappy older woman who was probably forced to work the front desk; so much for a promotion, she looked she was thinking. Nonetheless, Liam forced a smile and approached the desk. "Um, hi." Wow. Lame. His voice was still croaky and he most likely looked like a mess, and adding the fact that he was panting to catch his breath, he definitely made it obvious that he was late and had made an unplanned jog this morning. 

"What class?" the woman sighed. Her voice was as drab as her expression.

"Spanish." Liam shifted, feeling strange until he realized something. He had forgotten his backpack. He felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment even though he was the only one who probably noticed. He'd only taken his phone and rushed out without considering anything else except getting to school. Liam glanced around, expecting to receive strange looks, but didn't; thank God, too, or he had no idea how he'd explain. Hell, he was most likely the only one who even cared if he had his backpack or not. Then again, he's seen his share of people who brought nothing as well. Those people, however, were not the type of people he wanted to be like. He had to be prepared, ready at all times, if he was to prove himself a responsible leader that knows what he's doing. 

He was handed a pass and he gave a quick thanks, then walked as fast as he could to the closest bathroom where he pulled out his phone. He scrolled through his contacts, hesitated, then tapped on Mason’s name, trying to call him, but was taken to his voicemail after a few rings. Liam sighed and tried instead to text him, but even after waiting a few minutes, no reply came. He didn’t blame Mason; either he was ignore him or he was in the middle of class and really shouldn’t be on his phone. Liam looked down at his pass and, fortunately for him, the woman had forgotten to put the time she’d given it to him (or maybe she just didn’t care enough to do so), so he was able to keep trying to text or call someone to bring him his things. He pressed his lips together as he tried to text Corey. He got the same thing: unread and no responses.

He let out a stressed sigh; it was hopeless. He continued to mindlessly scroll through his contacts until he found himself going back to one specific number that had no name, only the number of which he didn’t recognize. He was tempted to call it, then decided it was best to do it some other time; he should just get to class instead. If he went without his things, he would hopefully be able to come up with an excuse on the spot. He checked the time once more, then breathed in. He was still in Spanish, and he swore, if he had to make up an excuse in Spanish, he would sound so freaking stupid considering his Spanish was seriously not that great. Like, at all.

Taking in another breath - he already knew he was exaggerating and trying to buy himself time; maybe he’d be able to wait long enough to skip the class - but he finally gave in to himself and exited the bathroom. Someone who was passing by in the hallway for whatever reason didn’t so much as give him a small nod of greeting of which Liam returned the gesture as the two passed each other. Liam continued to begrudgingly make his way to his Spanish class until he stood only a foot or so away from the door. He hesitated, then stepped forward and slowly opened the door. He felt the embarrassment make his face turn hot as heads quickly turned to look at him. He pressed his lips together in a tight line as his teacher turned to him as well, a brow raised, questioning why he was barely coming in without any words necessary.

“I’m, um… I’m late…” Liam knew his statement was weak and it earned a few snickers and snorts from him classmates, noises he didn’t much appreciate. “Sorry.”

“Que dijiste?” 

Liam froze; shoot. Spanish. He racked his brain for any thought of what he was just asked, but he could only remember what “que” meant, meaning it was a what question. Whatever the second word was, it was beyond him what the hell it was. 

“Perdón…?” he said in literally the whitest accent he had ever heard. It made him mentally cringe, and no doubtedly made him cringe outwardly as well. His teacher gave an exasperated shake of her head and said,”Toma tu asiento, Leonardo.” Liam wanted to tell her that that most definitely was NOT his name, but he instead held his tongue and tried to decipher what he had been told. He scrunched his nose. 

“She said to sit your ass down, Dunbar,” someone called out, and everyone burst out laughing. Liam scowled, and, his ears burning red, he stormed to his desk and sat down, slumping down as everyone watched him. They were acting like he was some sort of source of entertainment. Yeah, well, little did they know that if he wanted to, he could tear out their throats- WHOA. Why was he thinking like that? He held back a scathing retort as the same person who had called out made another snarky comment, and didn’t pay much attention as the class went on.

***

Liam trudged to his next class. Lots of people from his Spanish class made comments about his entrance as they left to their next period, but Liam ignored pretty much all of them. He was mostly looking forward to find Corey and Mason and be once more in the comfort of his friends. 

It didn’t take long, really, to run into them, but when Liam greeted them, they only gave him small glares and continued on with their own conversation. “Uh, hey?” Liam took another step towards them, but went on ignored by them. It hit Liam. He’d forgotten that he’d been rude to them. Of course they didn’t want to talk to him. “Guys, I’m sorry,” Liam tried, but Corey and Mason still payed him no attention as though he weren’t there. “Come on, guys, you know I didn’t mean what I said-”

“You sure sounded like you did.” Mason turned to Liam and the hurt gleam in his eyes was unmistakeable. Corey remained silent, didn’t even look at Liam. Great. His only friends who he’d been depending on were now against him. 

“I’m sorry,” he repeated. He hesitated, then stepped away; it was best he gave them time to cool off. Calling them “faggots” would definitely need quite a lot of time to heal, and he himself knew that. It was a terrible thing to say, he knew that as well, but there was no going back anymore. Feeling as dejected as ever, Liam decided to leave the school, and, luckily, was able to leave unnoticed what with all the students clamoring around and not enough staff to keep an eye on them all. He always somehow managed to slip out of anything, Liam thought, something he was glad for, especially at a time like this, when all he wanted to do was lay down and catch up on sleep. Yeah, that was it. That was why he was so mad. It was because of his lack of sleep. 

 

 

And his yearning for Hayden. 

Liam felt his hands begin to tremble with emotion at the thought of his former girlfriend. He missed her so much. He needed her. He wanted her. He didn’t even get to say a proper goodbye, all she had done was get up and leave with no warning, no word as to where or why she was leaving. He felt a tears slip down his face. Okay, wonderful, now he was crying over her. Why did this have to happen to him? It was so unfair-

“How much longer do you plan on feeling sorry for yourself?” 

Liam jumped at the sound of Brett’s voice and he looked up to see the other standing not far in front of him, that malicious smirk imprinted on his face, though his eye roll showed how annoyed he was with Liam, which, really, was nothing new. 

“I-I’m not ‘feeling sorry for myself,’” Liam shot back, quickly wiping the tears away. “I was just thinking.”

“Thinking and pitying yourself. Where are you going?” Brett, as usual, was good at changing the subject. Liam contemplating whether or not telling him. Why should he anyway? Sure, he was sort-of-ish friends with Lori, but NOT with Brett. 

“Doesn’t matter,” he settled on saying, and he brushed past Brett, head held high. 

“You should be in school.”

“So should you.”

“Fair enough. Fine. You’re ditching, I’m ditching. Let’s ditch together.”

“I’m NOT ditching. I’m just taking a mental break.”

“Leaving school grounds while you’re not supposed to be is literally the definition of ditching, and that’s what you’re doing.”

“Who said I was ditching? I’m in the school parking lot!” Liam crossed his arms defiantly.

“Okay. Tell me one thing then.” Brett raised a brow. “What are you doing in the school parking lot?” 

“I-I…” Liam’s mind churned for an excuse, but it went blank, and he shifted uncomfortably. “It’s none of your business!” 

“Wow, that’s quite the believable excuse,” Brett said in mock amazement. “Sorry to have bothered you- I’m not stupid, Liam. What happened?”

“Why does something immediately have to have happened for me to ditch school? Maybe I want my terrible reputation back.” Liam gave an odd look, his brows furrowed. That didn’t come out right. He didn’t want his terrible reputation back. He worked so hard to get rid of it. 

“We both know that is SO not true,” Brett laughed dryly. “Mason texted me-”

“You have Mason’s number? Since when- wait why did he text you?”

“Well, if you didn’t interrupt, I could tell you. He said something about you being lonely and needing new friends, and that you’re missing Hayden too much.” The tone in Brett’s voice was sarcastic, but something told Liam that he wasn’t about to tell him about their real conversation. “After he ever so graciously begged me to help, I agreed to act as your friend for an extended period of time until you decide to quit acting like a baby.”

“‘Act as my friend?’” Liam echoed, a glower becoming etched onto his face. “I’ll pass.”

“This isn’t an offer. It’s something you need. Come on. Let’s go find something… entertaining to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Haha, uhhh, self promotion, go click me please.](https://pokefarm.com/user/Minecraft909584)


	13. SMALL NOTICE

Um, okay, tis I, le author. I just wanna make a small notice that I might have trouble updating, and not because of me procrastinating. I live in Texas, and, as many of you possibly know if you watch the news, go on social media, or found out in any other way, there's Hurricane Harvey and a tornado going on and it definitely isn't fun. Because of the storms Im getting, Im constantly losing wifi and I'm gonna struggle to upload new chapters. I'll try my best to stop procrastinating and get as much done and update, but my main concern is make sure my house doesn't begin to flood. So far, it's all good, my fam and I are fine, but you know, can't be too careful, especially considering how dangerously close we live to Houston. That said, I'll be deleting this chapter later hopefully after I get the next few chapters done and uploaded. :000 Thanks for reading the ff though! <3


	14. Chapter 11

Liam hated this. He had ended up letting Brett drag him around random places, and now, he was aimlessly wandering around the 99¢ Only Store, shifting through random shelves as though he were actually looking for something to buy. He wasn’t entirely sure where Brett had gone. He had told Liam to look around and pick something out - as if Liam were some kid who was going to pick out a toy all excitedly… - and said he needed to go do something, saying he wouldn’t be long. Well, he sure wasn’t a man of his word seeing as he had left Liam for almost twenty minutes! Okay, maybe it had only been, like, eight, but it felt longer since Liam couldn’t really find anything of interest in such a cheap store. What the hell could he possibly buy here? Not anything he needed, he could tell anyone that. He sighed and picked up one of those coloring books that were supposedly calming. He didn't remember what they were called, but was it really worth it to remember? Nope, not to him, anyway. Name aside, he didn't find these types of coloring books calming at all. In fact, they made him frustrated if anything. 

Liam set the book back down and continued to browse, but, as expected, didn't find anything of interest. He'd had enough of standing around doing nothing, but apparently Brett still wasn't ready to leave since he didn't catch any sight of him. Liam looked around. Despite the short display shelves, he didn't spot Brett anywhere. Finding this strange, he walked around, quickly catching his scent, though it seemed very… spread out, as if Brett had passed there multiple times and went different directions each time he got back to that point. He didn't have much time to think about it before Brett jogged over, saying,”By the looks of it, you didn't try tearing anyone apart. Good job.”

Liam scowled. “Why the hell would I do that?” he snapped dryly. 

Brett didn’t give an answer to the question, only raised a brow at him. “Come on, we can leave now. Did you find anything you wanted?” Liam rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“No. What could I possibly find here? Besides, weren’t you gonna get something from here?”

“They were out of stock.” The response was quick and short, but by the way Brett quickly tried to drop it, Liam could tell something was up. As they headed towards the exit, he tried to question him further.

“What were you looking for?” he asked, picking up his pace to walk alongside the taller male. Brett gave him yet another one of his looks that spoke for him, this time, his eyes narrowed and mouth drawn in a tight lipped frown; he wasn't about to answer Liam, it seemed, so Liam pressed on. "Is it illegal stuff? 'Cause if it is, tell me now. I don't wanna be seen with you if you're doing drugs or something-"

"I'm not doing anything illegal, they're just out of pens, Jesus Christ."

"Pens? Really?" Liam focused and listened to Brett's heart rate. It seemed rather normal, a hint that he wasn't lying, but Liam wasn't sure if he really believed that that was the truth. Why would he wait to tell him he was buying pens- what the hell was he doing? Why was he expecting Brett to tell him these things? It shouldn't even matter. Liam didn't even want to be there! "Whatever," he huffed, crossing his arms.

"Quit being so pouty all the time," Brett scoffed as they approached his car. "No one wants to see a someone your age pouting in public."

"Ya should've let me go home, you wouldn't have seen my face then...," Liam grumbled under his breath as Brett unlocked the car. Liam quietly opened the door and entered, settling down in the passenger seat, shut the door, then proceeded to buckle himself in, Brett doing the same beside him. The whole time the two remained silent. Even after they were settled and ready to go, Brett didn't start the car. Liam stared out the window, waiting, but when he noticed Brett wasn't starting the car, he turned to look at him, confused, but found Brett staring at with an expression that was a bit... unexplainable. When Brett saw Liam turn to him, he quickly faced forward, his face going slightly red, and cleared his throat almost awkwardly, though Liam didn't really get why. "Uhh... you okay?" Liam asked, his brows furrowing. 

"I'm fine, sorry." Brett let out a small cough, then quickly scrambled to insert his keys to start the car, but from the way he was fumbling with them, they fell, causing him to curse under his breath. Liam reached for the keys, but Brett did as well; their hands grazed against each other, and to Liam, it wasn't anything to freak out over, but apparently to Brett, it was, for he immediately jerked his hand back, basically jumping away. When Liam looked at him, Brett looked... embarrassed? 

"Dude. What the hell is wrong with you?" Liam gave Brett a weirded out look and picked the keys up, holding them out to Brett. Brett stared at Liam, then back at the keys. His face was noticeable flushed, which freaked Liam out. "I'm gonna... I'm gonna walk home..." Liam slowly placed the keys down, unbuckled himself, opened the door, then stepped out, all while watching Brett. He was acting weird all of a sudden, and he was probably planning Liam's death, and Liam very obviously wanted no part in that, no dying for him yet. He shut the door and backed away. As he did so, he watched Brett sigh and lay his head down on the steering wheel. Liam felt a little bad, but he didn't want to be a part of whatever Brett was planning.

Giving a small wave, Liam made his way out of the parking lot and headed in the direction of his house. It would definitely take a while, but it was okay, so long as he didn't die.

Too bad things never went the way he wanted them to.


	15. Chapter 12

It all happened so quickly.

An arrow went right past his head, almost striking him. It could've killed him. It missed. He was lucky. 

He froze for a second.

Then he ran.

***

Theo's POV

The world was a strange one. It was funny how one minute he was taking a simple stroll and now he was dragging Liam Dunbar to safety from hunters. Life seemed to really enjoy watching Theo frustrated. 

He didn't want to be Liam's little savior. The kid claimed he could easily kick his ass? Well, he sure wasn't living up to those words. Theo had found Liam about to get murdered by hunters and had swooped in to save him. Why? Good question. He was asking himself the same thing. As said before, he did NOT want to be his savior of any sort. He should've left him to the hunters. But something inside him told him he couldn't, and, of fucking course, he listened to it. 

Theo lugged unconscious Liam all the way to the McCall household, though he knew neither Scott nor Melissa would be home. He frowned and jiggled the doorknob, finding it locked. He glanced behind him to check if he was being watched, then quickly picklocked the door, and enters, pulling Liam along. Once inside, he shut the door and locked it once more. He went into the living room and dropped Liam onto the couch with a grunt. He let out an angry sigh. He didn't sign up to be a babysitter. 

He sat down on the couch beside Liam and slouched down, leaning his head in his hand, his elbow propped on the couch arm. Liam seemed to be healing fine, but Theo swore that once he woke up, he'd beat the crap out of him. What was he thinking, going out alone?! Then again, Theo had done the same, but the difference between them each going out alone was that Liam had a pack. Theo didn't. He glared at Liam. He could've had a pack if none of them had resisted. He could've had a pack if they'd agreed with him. He could've had the strongest pack. 

But no. 

Theo huffed, this time more with annoyance rather than anger. The hunters were looking for them, no doubt about that. They wouldn't be able to hide forever, but apparently Liam thought they could. He wasn't waking up, probably taking a nap at this point. Theo turned to him and poked him in the side, but Liam gave no response. Theo did this a few more times, but Liam still didn't stir. The air suddenly felt heavy and he leaned a little closer to Liam and listened. Liam was still breathing. Okay. He was still alive. Why wasn't he responsive then? Theo adjusted Liam so that he was sitting up, but as he did, Liam slowly fell sideways on onto Theo, to which Theo scowled and pushed him off, muttering,”Ew.” Finally, Theo simply held him up with one arm and used his free hand to slap Liam. When it didn't work, well, he slapped him again. When it didn't work the next ten times, he gathered all his strength and collided his fist with Liam's face. Or at least it would've if someone hadn't stopped him. 

He looked up to see who had grabbed his fist and was startled to see Scott. 

“What're you doing?” Scott asked, looking confused. “Why are you here?”

“I didn't ask to be here,” Theo immediately said, then gestured towards Liam. “I had to save your beta. He can't save himself.”

“What happened to him?” Scott asked, a concerned look on his face. He lifted Liam's face in his direction and examined the injuries, his worry becoming more and more obvious. 

“Most of it was hunters, some of it was me dragging him here and trying to wake him up.” Theo gave his signature smirk, this time more sheepish than usual as he noticed a flash of anger and alert flash in Scott's eyes.

“Hunters?” Scott was clearly avoiding questioning the other half of the statement. 

“Far off. He almost died.” Theo raised a brow. “I thought you praised him for being so strong. I don't see it.” With those final words, Theo stood up and he headed towards the door. 

“Wait, you can't just leave. Where were they?” 

“Not far from here. They're probably looking for us. Unlike you, though, I have to find somewhere to hide so until I devise a plan to save myself.” Scott didn't press any more, and Theo exited the house, taking one last glance behind him to see Liam slowly sitting up. ‘Tch. About time,’ he thought. 

 

Liam's POV

 

Liam groaned as he sat up. His vision was fuzzy, his head was pounding, his cheek was stinging, and he felt like he'd just tried challenged someone to a slap fight that got real intense, real quick. As his eyes adjusted, he managed to make out the surroundings around him, but couldn't quite process where he was. It was definitely familiar, but he was too focused on his pain to figure it out. 

“Liam, are you okay?” 

Oh. Scott. 

OH. SCOTT. 

Liam whipped his head around to look for Scott, and once he did lay eyes on him, he panicked. “Oh, God, I- Scott, I'm so sorry, I-I don't know how I got here, I swear. You didn't have to return, I promise I'm handling everything fine. Theo isn't causing trouble, I think, and I just- we're okay, I'm sorry,” Liam rambled, using wide hand gestures. 

“Liam, Liam, I don't know what you're going on about, but I'm not worried. It's okay. I trust you.”

Liam felt himself relax at Scott's words. “Really?” he asked softly. “‘Cause I don't even know if I trust myself…”

“You're fine. Don't worry.” Scott sat down on the couch as Liam adjusted himself so that he was sitting up as well. “Theo brought you here. He said you were almost killed-”

“-by hunters…,” Liam finished,  burying his face in his hands. “Argh… I messed up. I didn't- I wasn't paying attention, I didn't know they were there!”

“It happens to the best of us-”

“I bet it's never happened to YOU!”

“Not really like that, but… I was in love with a hunter… and I couldn't even tell she was one.” Scott chuckled, but it sounded pained and sorrowful. 

“Allison… right? Lydia… would talk about her sometimes... “

“Yeah... “ Scott was silent for a moment. “But it's okay that Theo had to save you. It means he's changing. He helped you. You're doing a good job keeping an eye on him. I was right to trust you, and you just need to have more confidence in yourself.”

“I-” Liam cut himself off. He couldn't tell Scott that he had forgotten to watch Theo. Scott would probably lose that trust he had in Liam quicker than the Flash. “Okay…”

Scott gave a smile and patted Liam's shoulder reassuringly. “Alright.”

“Why're you back in Beacon Hills?” The question had been tucked in the back of Liam's head and had finally made its way in front. 

“I miss it here. I wanted to come for a visit. Oh, and I'm also becoming the assistant lacrosse coach.” Scott grinned. On any other occasion, Liam would've actually been excited that Scott was returning to Beacon Hills, but in his current situation - what, with forgetting everything and failing classes - he wasn't very keen on the idea. However, he forced a grin. 

“Wow! That's great!” he said, giving a thumbs up. Scott laughed and nodded. 

“Isn't it? I'll be able to see how the team’s coming along, I'll get to see coach, and I'll be able to help you, Corey, and Mason out! Speaking of Corey and Mason-” oh boy, here came the questions “-where are they?”

“Uhhh, not sure,” Liam replied, shrugging. He wasn't lying. He had no idea where they were. Oh, yeah. Probably at school. Where he was supposed to be, too. It was a wonder why Scott was asking about that instead. “I'm glad though!” That wasn't entirely a lie. He WAS glad Scott was there. He just hoped he wouldn't disappoint him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter than what I had planned, I'm sorry! I have currently gotten no sleep bc I have to help my brother keep watch that no one steals out generator. That's right. We lost electricity. We have to use a generator. Thing is, my mom didn't wanna turn it off overnight bc of the fridge, and, like, completely understandable. So, it's five in the morning and I haven't slept at all. The chapter would've been longer but we had no electricity almost all day until, like, ten at night when my dad and brother got the generator working. Plus, the lake we live by was overflowing so. I promise hopefully that the next chapter will be longer! And... well, better.


	16. PSA

lmao hi

so i started school. isnt that fun? x'D Aw man, it sucks bc the wifi is down at school atm, apparently theyre working on fixing it but i dont know how long itll take. (i started thursday) Anyway, I wanted to apologize for not updating. I've been busy with school starting and stuff, so yikesssss. I'll update though, I've been working on chapters so I'll get those going soon.

 

That aside, I wanted to bring up that Im starting art commissions. My family and I are struggling with money and we really need help. My mom has cancer, my dad is retired, my sister and I are still in high school, and my other two siblings are barely starting college and we're lacking money. If you're interested or want prices, please please please message me on instagram via @camilacervantesart or @booplesnootbunny. <3


	17. Chapter 13

Luckily, Scott hadn't questioned him at all about school. Perhaps he'd thought it'd be best Liam didn't go right after being attacked by hunters. Whatever the reason, Liam was glad he could be away from there, even if it might just be for one day. His day, however, was beginning to get worse and worse. After hearing about the hunter attack with the best explanation Liam could give, Scott had insisted on training to practice listening for hunters and enemies in general. They were currently out in the woods, a few hours later. Liam was sore and tired from all the training: it felt, dare he say, more vigorous than lacrosse practice with Nolan and Gabe always harassing him. 

“Are…. Are we done yet?” Liam panted, leaning over his knees as he came to a stop from running. Scott has said if it ever came to it, he'd need to be able to outrun anyone or anything, which wasn't that comforting to know. Scott came up beside him, looking far less tired - he was probably used to this sort of stuff, Liam figured - and glanced around. The sun was setting quickly and the wind was picking up. 

“Yeah, I think that'd be a pretty good idea,” Scott said. He smiled at Liam who was still catching his breath. “You did great.” Liam gave a thumbs up of thanks as he stretched to crack his achy back. “Do you want me to walk you home just in case?” 

Liam thought over Scott's offer, then shook his head. “No thanks, I think I'll be fine.” Liam nodded to show that he was relatively sure of his response. “I don't think the hunters would try to strike again on the same day, right?”

“They don't exactly have a cooldown,” Scott chuckled. “Maybe it's best I come with you.”

“I'll be fine.” Liam waved his hand dismissively. “I'll see ya later!” In all truth, Liam was still feeling paranoid that Scott would ask about school. He didn't even know why he'd even left. He just... didn't want to be there…? Whatever. It didn't matter if no one asked.

He gave Scott a wave of goodbye and backed away, then turned to face forward and headed in the direction of his house. The walk wasn't too far, but with the sun quickly disappearing overhead, he knew it would get dark soon. It's not like he was scared, though. He was fine. He knew these woods. Except for that time he fell in a hole. Buth that was forever ago! Not really… Oh, well! 

He decided to take his time since he wasn't that concerned about being attacked. Walking alone was soothing, finally a break from his stress. His mind began to wander and his pace slackened. This was nice. Well, except for the disturbing memories of almost dying earlier, but, hey, that was in the past. That was also one of the reasons why he was absolutely terrified of Chris; he was a hunter of werewolves in the past, who knew if he would turn on them all of a sudden and try to kill them all. Like Gerard did before… Ugh, just the thought of the old guy creeped Liam out to the point where he felt like he was being followed by him in that moment.

He peered over his shoulder to check.

Just in case.

**Mason’s POV**

Maybe he shouldn’t have been so bitter towards Liam. 

Mason and Corey were at Mason’s house, sitting in his room, aimlessly looking through old things from past school years. Nothing really interesting except for the pictures where Mason kept complaining that he had such a baby face and still did. Corey had made some slick comment that he found Mason’s face adorable and, of course, Mason being Mason, had gotten that goofy grin of his on and the two had shared a kiss, one that led to many more. 

Now, however, they were sitting in silence. Mason had brought up Liam’s name and neither knew what to say. They both knew LIam had said something rather unforgivable, but… Liam was their friend. They hadn’t seen him for what felt like forever (even though it had just been not even a full day), but Mason was actually missing his anger infused best friend. They were usually together, and although Mason enjoyed spending time with Corey, it was a strange feeling to not be on good terms with Liam. Normally Mason would text Liam, asking him what to do if both him and Corey were quiet and didn’t have anything to do; Liam always had good ideas. 

Mason had been fighting the urge to call Liam; from Corey’s silence, it was obvious his boyfriend wasn’t ready to forgive Liam that quickly. “He said he didn’t mean it-” Mason tried.

“But he said it regardless,” Corey interrupted snappishly. Mason fell quiet again and look down at his hands on his lap. He fiddled with a pen he grabbed off his bedside table to keep himself busy. What was he supposed to do? What was he supposed to SAY? He wasn’t talking to Liam, he didn’t want to lose Corey, too. 

“I’ll be right back…,” he said softly. He grabbed his phone from where it sat charging, unplugged it, and walked away to the bathroom. He unlocked his phone after closing the door and went to his contacts.He hovered over Liam’s name for a minute, then shook his head. He had to wait for Corey, it was a decision they’d have to make together. He instead went a bit lower in the “L” section to find Lydia. He hesitated again. He really shouldn’t be bothering her, should he? Then again, she had told him that if he ever needed anything to call or text her. Maybe he should text her first… If he called, he might call while she was in the middle of something important.

Mason internally argued with himself, going from wanting to call her to hear her reassuring voice or texting so he wouldn’t bother her. He finally decided texting her would be the nicer and less disturbing way to contact her. He pulled up his text messages with Lydia and typed out “Hey.”

It was only a matter of seconds before he got a reply.

“Hi, what’s wrong?” was Lydia’s response. The fact that she knew something was up made Mason crack a small smile. Lydia was such a knowing person, she probably knew all of them better than they knew themselves, and in a nice way, not in a creepy way. 

“Can you call or are you busy? (It’s okay if you’re busy.)” Mason added the last part in parenthesis to show that it wasn’t any rush - even though his heart felt like it was - and waited. Once again, it didn’t long at all. Instead of a text, though, he got a call from Lydia. He immediately picked up.

“What’s wrong?” Mason felt himself relax at the sound of Lydia’s voice. She sounded worried, but relaxed, making Mason feel much more better about the situation.

“Sorry, am I bothering you?” he asked before pouring his problems on to her.

“Mason, if you were bothering me, I wouldn’t have called you.” Mason could basically hear her eye roll, which made Mason smile even more. God, he had forgotten how much he missed his friends. 

“Sorry, I just… we're having problems and I don't - I don't know what to do. I probably shouldn't be throwing my problems at you, but I just really needed to tell someone and, well, you were the first person I could think of. I'm sorry, I'll figure it out, I just thought I should let someone know, someone who might care. Don't get me wrong, of course you care about us, but this is stupid, you don't care about this.” 

“Are you done?” Lydia asked after a second of silence. “‘Cause I'd like to know what the situation is.”

Mason let out a sigh of relief. He was constantly grateful for Lydia being so straightforward. 

“Liam got Corey mad. I… was mad, too. But I wanna forgive him. Corey… doesn't though. I don't know what to do.”

“What did Liam do this time?” The exasperation in Lydia’s voice was evident, almost amusing to Mason. 

“Said something I refuse to repeat. The thing is, I know he didn't mean it. We were the ones who bothered him, and we sort of caused him to snap at us. Corey's mad, though, and it's pretty obvious he doesn't want to talk to Liam any time soon.” Mason shifted nervously, knowing Corey was probably listening in on the conversation. 

He wouldn't blame him if he was, though. It was understandable considering Mason was trying to obviously hide this from him (and failing).

“I think…,” Lydia said after a moment. “That you need to work things out with Liam on your own and then talk with Corey. It's better to fix things with your friends rather than your boyfriend. Don't get me wrong, i love Corey, but you've known Liam Liam longer. It's your choice. You'll know what's right for you.” Mason nodded knowingly despi're Lydia not being able to see him. 

“You're right,” he sighed. “Thanks, Lydia.”

“Glad I could help. Now, I hope you're still keeping up with those dreasing tips I gave you,” Lydia chides. Mason grinned. 

“I am. Thanks, for real.”

“Of course. Call me whenever if you ever need anything at all. Don't hesitate.”

“I won't, don't worry,” Mason replied despite knowing he would definitely hesitate next time. “Thanks.” After thanking her, like, twenty more times, and Lydia giving him a confidence pep talk, he hung up, took a deep breath, and stepped out of the bathroom. As expected, Corey stood there, waiting for him, arms crossed. 

“Who was that?” he asked rather stiffly. 

“You… you know already....” Mason dared a glance at Corey's face - it was drawn in a right frown, his eyes practically blazing - and he quickly looked away. “It was Lydia,” he added either way. 

“Why'd you call her-”

“I, uh, I gotta go,” Mason said. He turned away from Corey and headed to the door, but when he heard Corey mumble something, though didn't quite catch what it was, he turned back to him. “Wh-what?”

“Nothing.” Corey shook his head and stared at the floor. Mason watched him for a second, then walked back to him, wrapping him in a hug. 

“I'm sorry,” he sighed. “I won't make you talk to him. I just wanna know what's up with him. I'll try not to take too long, but if I do, you have all rights to be mad at me, no matter how upsetting that'll be.” Corey leaned his chin against Mason’s shoulder, pressing more into the hug.   
“Okay…,” he whispered. Mason pulled away from the hug, still keeping Corey close enough to land a kiss on his lips, to which Corey pressed back into. 

“I'll be back as soon as I can,” Mason murmured.


	18. HECKIN HECK

I LOST THE CHAPTER I WAS WORKING ON, THIS IS NOT A DRILL. I HAVE IT WRITTEN IN A NOTEBOOK BUT I CANT FIND IT, THAT'S WHY I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING. UNTIL I FIND IT, THIS WILL BE ON PAUSE. WHY DONT I REWRITE IT, YOU ASK? BECAUSE I WORKED SO HARD ON IT AND IT WAS BEAUTIFUL AND I NEED TO FIND IT. THANKS FOR UNDERSTANDING, HECK. D,:::


	19. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYYYY IM BACK.

Liam's POV

He has made it home safely, though he had arrived to an empty house. He sighed and sat on the couch and, now, we been there for almost half an hour, staring into nothingness with a blank mind. 

He wasn't expecting any visitors, so when he heard the doorbell, he jumped, startled. He glanced over his shoulder, still feeling that paranoia from earlier, then for up and headed towards the door. He paused, his hand hovering over the doorknob before opening the door. 

“Brett?” Liam blinked up at the taller make in confusion. “What're you doing here?”

“I'm sorry.”

Brett leaned down, closing the gap between them, pressing his lips against Liam's, very much to Liam's shock. It tool Liam only a second and a half to react before he shoved Brett away with such force that Brett stumbled backwards. 

Liam's hand flew up towards his mouth and held the back of it against his mouth (you've seen those anime scenes), and stared at Brett in disbelief. “What the hell was that?!” he finally managed to ask once he was out of shock. We, sort of out of shock. He was genuinely taken aback by the sudden… action that he didn't know what to do. 

“I'm sorry, I just- I couldn't help it.” Brett took a step forward and Liam shook his head. 

“Get out.”

“I'm not even in your house-”

“Go away then!”

Brett stared at Liam, and it was so intently that Liam had to look away. He felt his face gradually growing hotter and hotter, Brett’s gaze burning into him. 

“Go.”

“Liam, you can't just push me away-”

“I will LITERALLY push you away if you don't go away right now,” Liam retorted, eyes snapping up to glare at Brett. 

“Liam-”

Liam gathered up his strength and anger and gave Brett a hard shove that sent him stumbling backwards again, enough for Liam to slam the door shut. 

“Liam, I'm sorry!”

Liam didn't reply, only shook his head as he listened to Brett repeatedly knock on the door and ask for forgiveness. He listened until he heard Brett walk away with an exaggeratedly loud defeated sigh. He was still in shock, trying to process what had occurred as he went and sat back down on the couch. This was not how he had expected things to turn out. He was about to play some music (a little bit of Dear Evan Hansen and Be More Chill wouldn’t hurt anybody) so he could clear his mind, maybe cry a little because crying was always good for the soul when there was another knock at the door. He frowned and stomped towards the door, swinging it open, snapping,”I said to go away- oh. Mason. S-sorry…”

Mason stared at Liam, seemingly startled by his sudden outburst, but then tried a smile. “Hey,” he greeted Liam. “I… Oh, boy, I didn’t plan what I was gonna say…” Mason let out a small, nervous laugh. “I-”

Liam lunged forward and pulled Mason into a hug.

“I’m so sorry, I promise it won’t happen again, I was just… something was bothering me, and I don’t wanna talk about it right now, can we just hang out?” Words poured out, and Liam spoke faster than he could think, he seemed to have said everything yet barely a thing in a matter of ten seconds.

“Liam, it’s okay,” Mason soothed. “But we have to talk about what’s been going on.. I’m here to help you, you’re my best friend, I don’t wanna leave you dealing with things all on your own when I know there must be something I can do to help.” Mason pulled away from the hug and held Liam out in front of him, grabbing him by his shoulders.

“I don’t wanna talk about it right now. Too much is happening. Later, okay?”

Mason looked doubtful, but he nodded. “Okay, he agreed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, Im sorry I've been gone for like forever. I've finally found the notebook, but I also have to get the ideas down now that this chapter is out. Imma be honest, I keep jumping from fandom to fandom and starting new fanfics. Dont get me wrong, I love Teen Wolf, but Im also writing a Be More Chill/Dear Evan Hansen/Heathers AU (that's a lot of fandoms, I know) for my friend and HOO BOY IS WORK PILING UP FOR ME. I've also been trying to focus on school, so obviously that's a struggling factor. And there's also my art; I wanna impove (obviously), so I've been drawing a lot more. I'm thinking of making a art book here online?? Or maybe not, I don't know, lmao. But I'll definitely be trying harder to update. :'D Also?? This is really short?? So Im sorry?? Dont hate, go skate?? :'D


	20. Chapter 15

“It's been way too long since we've last hung out and not be worried about dying,” Mason sighed, flopping down on Liam's bed. Liam nodded in agreement, though he knew that wasn't entirely true on his part. He was still thinking about the hunters that had almost succeeded in killing him, but he didn't want to talk about that, not right now. 

“It has,” he instead agreed, settling himself down beside Mason. After a pause of silence, Liam spoke again. “How're things with you and Corey?”

“Great, actually. He's really understanding, and, uh, he gets me.” Mason had a small smile on his face and Liam nodded thoughtfully. “We, um, we really get EACH OTHER, you know?” He looked up at Liam, his gaze… scared? Worried? Hopeful? Perhaps it was a mixture of all three. Whatever the case, Liam felt his heart ache for his best friend. It was almost as though Mason were hoping and looking for his approval. 

“Mason, you know I… I love that you two make each other happy, right?” Liam said, his brows furrowing. “I've never had a problem with you guys.”

“I know that, I know. I just…” Mason cut off and sighed, his smile changing to a sad one. “I do not know, I guess I don't want you guys to hate each other-”

“I don't hate Corey!” Liam interrupted. “In fact, I- I'd really like it if the three of us could be together, and- and be friends again. I've been so long and it hasn't even been that long! Hell, I've hung out with BRETT, man! BRETT! I hate the guy!”

Mason burst out laughing and he sat up. Liam sighed exaggeratedly and ran a hand through his already swept back hair. 

“YOU hung out with BRETT?” Mason asked in between his laughs. “Was it voluntarily, or who'd he have to kill to get you to?”

“Surprisingly, no one was killed,” Liam snorted, rolling his eyes. He missed being able to talk like this, jokingly and unbothered. 

“Speaking of Brett, I saw him walking away from your house before I came in,” Mason said once he'd calmed down. Liam felt his hands immediately to sweaty.

“Did you now…?” 

“Did something happen? He seemed upset-”

“Too much happened, Mason, and yet not enough.” Liam forced a smile. “Let's not talk about it right now, though. Talking about Brett ruins the mood.”

“HA, yeah, it does, doesn't it?” Despite his laughter, Liam had a feeling Mason wasn't ready to drop the subject yet, so he was quick to change it. 

“You know, I read online about mysterious animal killings being theorized to be vampires out in New Orleans and Virginia.” Liam wiggled his brows mischievously, ND it was Mason's turn to roll his eyes. 

“VAMPIRES?” he scoffed. “REALLY, Liam? Supernatural creatures SO do not exist. What's next? WEREWOLVES?” The two grinned at each other. “No, but seriously, what kinda weird blogs are you reading?”

“I AM being serious! We should go see if these suspicions are true!” His eyes shone with newfound excitement. “We can start a new adventure, get outta Beacon Hills for a while-”

“Liam, Liam, Liam,” Mason laughed, holding his hands up, shaking his head. “California and Louisiana are waaay far from each other, and Cali and Virginia aren't any closer,” he chuckled. 

“But I've never been to either place!” Liam complained, putting on his best puppy dog eyes. “Pleeeease? Let's go on a road trip-”

“Sounds fun. When are we leaving?”

Liam and Mason both stood up at the same time, glaring at Theo as the chimera entered through the window. A mocking smirk was plastered on his seemingly always smug face, and this irked Liam more than just the mere presence there. God, this guy had a knack for being annoying!

“Why the angry faces?” Theo's tone was almost teasing. “Aren't we gonna do some tag-team vampire hunting?” He threw small, playful punches, then scoffed at Liam and Mason’s lack enthusiasm. “You guys are no fun.” He crossed his arms, smirk still well on his face, seemingly waiting for either of the two to say something. 

“What’re you doing here?” Liam finally asked, his voice snappy. 

“I just wanted to come check on you, PAL. BUDDY. AMIGO.” Theo gave a pointed, very false smile. “You know, I'm the one who saved you from those hunters. I could've left you to die! But I didn't. I'd say… you owe me one.”

“Hunters?” Mason echoed like, and Liam winced; so much for keeping that a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me?? Updating after a hundred years?? 
> 
> W h a c k .


End file.
